Super Bat Smash Bros
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Superman and Batman end up at the Smash Mansion upon being forced into a random Smash battle.
1. Chapter 1

"You know what?" Superman asked Batman as they were walking down a sidewalk towards the Daily Planet in Metropolis.

"What, Clark?" Batman asked Superman while folding his arms together.

"We haven't heard from Lex or the Joker in a while. I wonder what they could possibly be doing," Superman responded as he folded his arms together.

Batman was going to suggest something when suddenly they were knocked to the ground by a smash attack from Donkey Kong, who was using his Final Smash on three other Smashers.

"What the hell!?" Superman and Batman exclaimed in unison as both of them got up onto their feet.

"I'm really feeling it!" Taunted Shulk as he dashed after Donkey Kong, slashing him multiple times while Lucario and Zero Suit Samus exchanged various blows with each other, doing some damage to the city.

"What is the meaning of this?" Batman bellowed as he clenched his fists.

Superman glanced up, seeing two giant floating gloved hands watching. "I don't know, but we're going to get to the bottom of this!"

"Don't you mean the top?" Batman retorted with a smirk, being slapped across the face by Superman as the two took off to face the two floating hands.

Watching from the distance were Arceus and a bunch of his fellow acquaintances, noticing the very notion that two of the founding members of the Justice League were about to get themselves into.

"I have a feeling Clark and Bruce are going to be in for quite a surprise..." Arceus chuckled as he was reading a couple of ancient DC comics.

"Why do you say that like it's a good thing?" Dry Bowser stated as he was cooking pancakes, while having several tablets and a small television set that were all playing different DC shows, some live action and the others animated.

"Meh, more chaos is better than the same stale shit." Gruntilda remarked as she was playing Superman 64 on her Nintendo 64 while wearing a Batman uniform instead of her usual black dress.

"I suppose that's true, but this whole thing seems illogical..." R.O.B. pointed out as he was looking up the stats for both DC superheroes, using his mechanical prowess to quickly go through the database he brought with him.

"Hey, do any of you have any butter?" Petey Piranha asked as he was munching on popcorn, having brought some with him as he knew there would be weird shenanigans going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman and Superman reached the pair of floating gloves above, with Master Hand and Crazy Hand turning around to see the two super heroes, while Bowser Junior was running over Ryu and Cloud Strife in his Junior Klown Kar. Batman was holding onto Superman, since he couldn't fly naturally.

"Ahh, if it isn't the two most prominent members of the Justice League!" Master Hand greeted as he moved his fingertips about, facing Bats and Supes. "So I take it that you're interested in seeing just what we're up to?"

"...well, yes." Superman said as he watched various other Smashers knocking various buildings and trees down. "Why are these weird creatures fighting?"

"And just who are you?" Batman asked as he was pulling out an arsenal of his many weapons since he was the goddamn Batman.

"Well, we are beings of immense power that are... too complicated to describe!" Master Hand explained.

"And we can do crazy shit like this!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as he zapped Superman and Batman to become Pichus, with the two superheroes turned Pokemon still having their costumes as they looked at each other and screamed, glancing back at Crazy Hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO US!?" Superman and Batman exclaimed angrily in unison as they then shocked Crazy Hand, zapping him into a pile of ash as they were still in the air, with Superman holding Batman.

"They... turned into Pichu?" Shadow The Hedgehog questioned as he sipped some Diet Dr. Thunder, not understanding what he was seeing.

"It most certainly seems like it..." R.O.B. commented as he was next to Shadow, going through several files on both Superman and Batman, wondering if they had any potential secrets hidden within them.

"Ha! And I thought I looked too obnoxiously cute!" Bowser Jr. commented as he returned, pointing at the two superhero Pichu as they murmured, not exactly being fond of this predicament as they immediately wanted to return to their original forms.


End file.
